


Haiku #1

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Haiku, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	

Love unrequited  
is caustic when you're the loved  
and not the lover


End file.
